


"Don't touch me"

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Gen, Haphephobia, I hope, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: Yugyeom loves fanmeetings but this time he catches a glance of something different. Mark. He is concerned and sets his goal to help his hyung at all costs!Chaos ensues.
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom & Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom
Kudos: 29





	"Don't touch me"

Haphephobia

noun

_haph·e·pho·bia | \ ˌhaf-ə-ˈfō-bē-ə_

Definition of Haphephobia:

_1\. People with haphephobia have a fear of being touched. With haphephobia, human touch can be overpowering and even painful. In some cases, the fear is specific to only one gender, while in other cases the fear relates to all people._

-healthline

·͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺

The fanmeeting for the day was going well. About two hundred fans had joined Got7 for a special little meeting of only one hour. They were just taking a last break, before starting the high-touch event for the thirty lucky fans, who had won the random drawing with their ticket numbers.

BamBam was creasing his eyebrows while watching his phone intensely. Yuyeom was just passing by, when he stopped at his best friend's side: "Bam-ah, what's wrong?"

BamBam finally looked up, brows still furrowed as if he was debating internally if he should speak up or not. Yugyeom stopped and waited. There was no need or use to push him any further, he would talk, when he wanted to.

Okay, he was curious. Too curious to shut up: "If it's a new vine or trend, I wanna know! You always keep them to yourself at first..." BamBam was shaking his head: "No, I was just going through some tweets...Gyeom, have you ever seen Mark-hyung hugging one of us or a fan on his own?"

Yugyeom was perplexed. What kind of question was that? They had been together for more than five years, of course Mark-hyung had more than once...had he? Now that he was thinking about it, he couldn't put his finger on anything specific. But it was Mark's birthday not too long ago? They had all thrown themselves into a big hug. But was it initiated by Mark? Not at all.

BamBam seemed to have followed the same thread of thoughts: "No? I can't remember anytime, like ever. Same with you, right?" Yugyeom was baffled. Yes, okay. Could be, but isn't that normal? They are all guys and Mark was never the skinship-type to begin with. Acting cute: okay. Touching too much: not so.

"Well, Jinyoung-hyung also isn't the type..." BamBam caught his gaze. They both thought back to only minutes ago on the stage. Jinyoung had offered a hug to Jackson and BamBam. He had been close with Jaebeom the whole time like always and even pushed Yugyeom here and there. Like he often did.

Yugyeom was suddenly worried: "Why? What did you read? Did they say something about Mark-hyung?" He hated rumours, but he had learned more than once in the past, that it was still best to be informed, that they existed. It made one tread carefully.

Bam let out a heavy sigh: "Have you ever heard of 'Haphephobia'?" Before the younger one could respond anything, they were called back on stage by the staff. They hurried back, leaving Yugyeom's head full of unanswered questions.

He couldn’t help but peek and gaze here and there at his Hyung at the high-touch event. What had Bam said? Hape...Hathe...phobia? What was that about? It sounded serious. Was Mark-hyung alright? It had something to do with physical contact, right?

He peeked once again at Mark, who was sitting two members on his left, nearly at the end. A fan had just arrived in front of him. She was holding her hands out, so Mark had to grab them shortly, instead of a high-five. Yugyeom saw his expression change instantly.

The fan would never know, but it was a slight change in his smile. Mark was a professional at hiding, but he looked uncomfortable, Yugyeom knew right away. He watched the girl talk a little more with Mark and then leave. Shortly after, his Hyung was grabbing the table cloth hard, his knuckles turning white, his smile still stretched.

**_1 week later_ **

Yugyeom was tired. He had yawned for what seemed the 100th time since they had arrived at the gymnasium of a local high school for a "school lockdown", introducing their new album.

He was tired, since he had stayed up nearly all night, studying definitions and therapy methods of Haphephobia. He couldn't stop researching, since the day of the fanmeet a week ago. It took him nearly ten minutes to even find out how to write it at first. Now Yugyeom had a goal.

He had to help Mark-hyung get over his phobia, before anyone else noticed. Best: before their official comeback. There are ways to do so, he knows, but he had to be careful.

Step 1 said to start slowly and never overdo it. Like, using gloves or thin fabric first and then getting used to the non-touches.

No problem. He was the talented maknae, of course he had a plan for today!

"Mark-hyung, there you are!" Yugyeom was smiling widely at catching Mark backstage. The older one was unconcerned: "What’s up?"

"Oh, you don't have your gloves yet? Didn't they tell you?"

Mark furrowed his brows at this: "Tell me what? Gloves?"

Yugyeom had to think of a good reason fast, before it turned any weirder: "Uh, yeah. The staff just told us, that some of the members have to wear thin gloves. Noona told me to tell everyone. But no worries, I have yours here!" He handed Mark thin gloves, that looked like a child had sewn them. Mark looked skeptical: "It's 22 degrees outside."

Yugyeom smiled even brighter: "Yeah, but well...they are super thin! Try them on."

Still not believing everything fully, Mark pulled them on. The size was weird. One feeling bigger than the other: "They look like you made them yourself. In the dark." Yugyeom could feel sweat forming at the back of his neck. His laugh sounded hysteric, even in his own ears.

"As if! Okay, Hyung. I will get back to Noona, doing my hair. Don't forget to wear them!"

To Yugyeom's relief, Mark just shrugged: "Whatever." Yugyeom wanted to pat his own shoulders. His plan was genius. Genius maknae!

After twenty minutes, they were standing on a small gymnasium stage, greeting the high-schoolers. The atmosphere was great. Yugyeom nearly forgot about his plan, when his eyes caught Mark. He was laughing with Youngjae. It took a second for the youngest, to realize, that he was not wearing the gloves. He had taken them off. But when? Damn, he should have used the cling wrap, when he was sleeping in the waiting room earlier...

Yugyeom wanted to walk over and do something, but was stopped by Jinyoung: "Where are you going? We are about to do the 'Guess the member standing behind you', so behave!" He opened his mouth to refute, but Jaebeom appeared: "Don't do anything stupid."

The game started soon and "to spice things up", like BamBam announced, the fans, who guessed the member behind them right, would receive a backhug. Yugyeom started to sweat. A cute little girl, maybe sixteen was standing in front of Mark, blindfolded. She was next to guess.

She would receive a backhug. From Mark. Mark, who had a phobia of being touched. Yugyeom felt his heart fall, he remembered the section of the health magazine, that mentioned "feeling pain by being touched" and worse. Would Mark do it? He had to, even if it hurt.

The girl seemed nervous. She opened her mouth: "I think...Is it-" Yugyeom snatched Jinyoung's microphone away, who played the MC and yelled loudly: "Yugyeom! Say Yugyeom!!!" The microphone was snatched back right away, leaving him with a judgeful glare. The audience was laughing, but the girl got another chance: she guessed Jinyoung. Her bias. So, no backhug for her.

**_Later at the dorm._ **

Everyone was sitting in the living room, even the members, who had moved out. They were all staring at Yugyeom. He had acted weirdly for the whole day, so they wanted to know why.

Mark shook his head: "I talked to one of the staffs, before going on stage. They laughed, when I mentioned gloves being part of the event. What the hell was that, Gyeom?"

Jinyoung listed all of his unusual behaviour, from the staying up all night to the microphone snatching and interrupting a fan. "You want to tell us something?"

How could he get out of this, without exposing Mark's phobia? He had to take all the blame for this, this was a sacrifice he was ready to make!

He took a deep breath, trying to look as pitiful as possible. He had to play the maknae-card. „I was scared. I mean, what if this comeback is not as successful as we hope? What if it flops?“

Jaebeom was the first to react. He scooted closer and put an arm around his little brother, comforting him: „Don’t worry, even if it is not as popular: we worked hard and will keep on, until they see us as we are. Trust me.“

The atmosphere became emotional, until Jinyoung gave Jaebeom a slight shove: „Hyung, he is tricking you. And you fell for it. Again.“

Jaebeom looked into Jinyoung’s eyes: „Tricked?“

He nodded back: „Yes, totally.“

His comfort and adoration turned into bloodlust, until BamBam spoke up suddenly. It was the only thing stopping their leader from committing murder by strangling the maknae.

"Wait, did you say gloves? He gave you gloves to wear?“ Mark nodded: „You know something?“ BamBam burst into laughter, making the others question his sanity once more. „I can’t believe you, Gyeom! You are really so damn naive!“

Now everyone was curious. What was going on? Yugyeom’s face turned red, he yelled back „It was better than cling wrap! And stop laughing. There is nothing funny about a person’s illness!“

Mark went between them: „Wait, what? Illness? And what the hell is 'cling wrap'?“ He was worried instantly, watching the younger ones. BamBam burst into another laughing fit, tears running down his face.

Yugyeom on the other hand couldn’t hold everything in anymore. He confessed everything. From the tweets to the articles he read online. The gloves, he had really sewn himself, but not at night and lastly his tries to help Mark win over his phobia.

„Haphe...what? What the hell is that?“ Mark looked even more bewildered than ever. He was supposed to have a phobia, he himself wasn’t aware of? He sighed defeated: „Gyeom-ah, I do not have any kind of phobia. I am fine. How did you even get that idea?“

Yugyeom was desperately trying to explain: „But at that fanmeet! You looked so uncomfortable holding hands with that fan! And then you clawed into the table cloth!“

Now Youngjae was laughing, he nudged Mark: „So, you also felt how nervous she was? Poor thing.“ Mark shook his head: „That girl was so excited, her hands sweat terribly. I hate sweaty hands, but she was waving and watching the whole time, so I couldn’t grab a tissue. That would have hurt her, so I used the table cloth to dry them at least a little.“

Yugyeom’s mouth was left gaping. That was all? He had just misjudged the situation? So, there was nothing? His Hyung was fine? Without another word, Yugyeom jumped up and hugged Mark as heartily as he could: „Hyung! I am so relieved.“

The others had enough of this craziness. They scattered and left right away, before they were pulled into any group hugs.

Mark sighed. He was annoyed at the fact, that Yugyeom had not just talked to him about it, but at the same time, he was touched. He really seemed worried for his sake. Mark ended the hug and pushed the younger one's face away with his palm:

„Yeah, I am fine. So: Don’t touch me.“

In the end Yuyeom was right with one thing: He didn’t like too much physical contact at all.


End file.
